


People Will Always Need Dark Rooms

by Wasted_Shadows



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Not Canon Compliant, The Continental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted_Shadows/pseuds/Wasted_Shadows
Summary: John Wick arrives at the gates of the Hotel Artemis.





	People Will Always Need Dark Rooms

The Nurse watched the elevator ticker turn with every floor, tapping her foot patiently. A small ping signified the passing of each floor until her patient finally arrived at the penthouse. A typical Thursday night she thought to herself; Two rooms already occupied, but the night was still young. The Nurse grimaced as the elevator door began to clunk open. The man who limped out was not a face she ever expected to see again.

“Jonathan.” She breathed, eyeing the sharply dressed hitman as he dragged himself into the cage, his right leg barely able to carry any of his weight. He held a shaking hand to his left side. The torn fabric of his black shirt clung to his blood-soaked fingers like wet newspaper as he pressed against his wound.

The Nurse stared in disbelief as John Wick staggered painfully across the cage. John’s hair was drenched with sweat, sticking precisely to the blood trickling from a wound on his forehead. He was bloody, beaten, a mess. A task Jean Thomas wasn’t sure she could tackle.  

“Just…” John wheezed, holding up his left hand. “Just give me a minute.” He leant himself against the wall, clenching his face in pain as he removed the pressure from his side in order to remove the two Glocks he carried and unclip his gun belt. He took a moment to breathe before attempting to cross the cage in order to discard his weapons. John Wick knew the rules of The Artemis as much as any other dark room in the world.

“You can just leave them there.” The Nurse indicated to the floor, not wanting her newest patient to put himself through any more stress. “Everest will collect them. Just swipe dammit.”

John opened his fingers and the belt glided effortless from his palm onto the wood laminated floor. Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes peering through the soaked strands of black hair towards the scanner on the gate. As he stood, trembling from the pain, Everest arrived besides The Nurse, pushing a gurney, ready to carry the international hitman to his room.

“John Wick.” Everest stared in disbelief as John threw himself across the short distance between where he leant and the scanner. “I thought you retired.”

Lifting his arm, his placed the chip scar on his wrist against the blood-coated scanner and replied whilst The Nurse approved his membership. “I did…” He breathed through clenched teeth. “But now I’m back.” A sentence he’d spoken so many times. A sentence he wished he didn’t have to say at all.

It was in that moment that John’s membership cleared, and the cage gates slide open, allowing safe passage into the hospital. Jean instantly scurried to his side and let him put his weight on her, even though he towered above her tiny frame. “You look like death John. Could The Continental not help you?”

“It’s too far.” He breathed as Jean guided him to the gurney. “They’re looking for me.” She decided it was best not to ask.

“Good job your membership is still valid.”

“Yeah…” He coughed, his voice hoarse and weak as he collapsed onto the trolley.

“Easy now.” She helped John get comfortable as Everest stomped into the cage and disposed of his weapons. “There. Let’s get you to your room Niagara.”

*

“Alpha give me a gastrointestinal scan; Beta clean his leg wound.”

John bolted awake as The Nurse parked the gurney in reaching distance of the arms of the dystopian military medical equipment. Alpha swung down from the ceiling and unfolded, whilst Beta glided along the wall and began prodding at John’s hip. He stared at the tranquil waterfall of the Niagara suite mural for just a moment before Beta began praising open the wound on his leg and removing the pieces of glass which had gotten stuck in there.

He winced in pain as The Nurse scurried over and took his arm. Carefully she glided a canula into his veins and began the flow of pain relief. Instantly John’s pain numbed and within a few minutes he was able to fully process his surroundings.

“How’d you let something like this happen, John?” The Nurse asked him, gently pressing her fingers onto the wound on his side. He hissed in pain before catching his breath once more.

“This always happen to me.” He replied steadily.   

“What brought you to LA?”

“Work.” He sighed.

“It’s lucky your membership hasn’t expired John.”

“Silver linings” He winced as another shard of glass was picked from his skin. “I’m lucky that you’re here. The Continental LA… There are people there looking for me. People who are willing to break the rules and spill blood on their grounds.”

The Nurse suddenly looked nervous. “What makes you think here will be any safer?”

“Because they don’t have memberships. They don’t know you’re here.”

“The Artemis is a great place to hide.” Jean agreed.    

“Plus,” John coughed. “I never receive the same treatment there as I do from you.”

“You’re very kind. Just don’t try paying me with your Continental coins again. You know those don’t work here.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

The Nurse smiled at him before turning to the medicine cabinet. She placed her thumb gently on the scanner and was instantly allowed access. Squinting through her glasses she skimmed the labels on the drawers until she found the ones she was looking for. Pulling out several packages of dissoluble stitches, a staple gun, and a tube of Nan-heal she shuffled back over to her patient.

“Beta, are you done?” She glared at the busily working robotic arm as if it were a dog. The arm did not respond and proceeded to pull more glass from John’s leg. “I’m sorry.” The Nurse indicated to John. “Beta doesn’t usually take this long.”

“It’s fine.” As if suddenly understanding The Nurse’s commands, Beta finished removing the glass and folded up neatly back into the wall.

“Glass bottle?” The Nurse asked, noting the green tint to the tiny shards pulled from John’s skin.

“Yeah… This one was just a knife though.” He indicated with his head to his side.

“Fortunately for you, you’ve only got a tear to your small intestine.” The Nurse carefully opened the wound and began stitching. “But other than that, no considerable damage.”

“Oh good.” He grimaced as The Nurse stitched his bleeding intestines before taking out her staple gun to close the wound.

“Deep breath.” John did as she advice as Jean stapled him shut. Once finished with the wound on his side she did the same to the one on his leg. “I’m going to give you some nanites. That’ll make you heal faster.”

“They don’t have that sort of technology at The Continental.”

“Well they should.” The Nurse scowled. “A high-class hotel like that providing treatment, and yet the run-down hospital with only four rooms has the better tech. You know we lost so much business when they opened up.”

“I can imagine.” John replied, watching as she finished with the staple gun. “But The Artemis is like a family business. People will always need small, independent dark rooms over big corporations… especially when you’re bleeding out.”

Jean smiled, feeling physically touched by his kind words. “Thank you… John.”   


End file.
